The Day My Life Killed Me
by 96Dreamer-Of-No-Remembrance96
Summary: A random girl and Akasaka Keiichiro. The story of Becca's mother who this Alien person is after her one year olds, Becca and Ken. It's a story from the past and Ryou is in it. The girl named Becca in this story is not the same Becca as in Five Chances.
1. Koneko's first chance

MWB: I do not own TMM But I do own Konako, Becca, and Ken.

* * *

**The Day My Life Killed Me**

I am Koneko other know as the blue spirit and I was at a date with my boyfriend, Keiichiro Akasaka he is a very fine fellow if you ask me. My story starts with the day before my life killed me which was about the time Ichigo, the Mew Mew was born. I was 21 and feeling fine.

* * *

I ran out my door at six o'clock PM as usual to my favorite job, I was a singer and a writer but I liked singing much more. I had two kids in the back, Becca and Ken, my kids whom I do not know their father. They are both one year old. Ken has black hair with bright blue eyes, while Becca has brown hair and blueish-greenish eyes. Becca looks like me with the brown hair and Ken looks like me with the bright blue eyes. I had a lot of time till I sing but I got there just before the Day Care Center opened up for the night just for me, so I put my children in the day care center and went to my singing career. The rest of the day was fine then my boyfriend, Keiichiro Akasaka asked me on a date. I was happy until I found out I couldn't go. I was too busy to go on the date with Akasaka-kun. I was mad so I quit my singing career and that's where my life went upside-down. I was picking up Becca and Ken and a person was behind me saying, "Give me my kids! Give me my kids! Give me my kids!". I replied, "I do not have your kids, I have mine and why do you want my kids?". He said, "Give me my kids! Give me my kids! Give me my kids!". I didn't under stand him. I was thinking about the day I saw this person he had elf ears with Black hair and Bright Blue eyes. That person was standing in front of me and I thought I was hallucinating, but I wasn't, I saw the truth because I touched the person's face. I remember that day now I was walking in the park and the guy showed up in front of me. I fainted for an hour or so. I did not know what happened during that hour, but why would I want to. When I woke up I was in my bed with the guy staring at me and he said, "I promise I will come again.". I believed him and he didn't break his promise, he had came like he said he would. I said, "I will never give my children away, never until I die!". "I need my children! They are the reason I am here. So give me my children or you will die." he said not being emotional at all. "They are my Children and I know you are not the father!" I screamed starting to cry I was too emotional and I couldn't take anymore. I felt pain, really bad pain in my stomach. I could almost not breathe. I got my children and ran into my car and drove away because I couldn't take it anymore. "Mommy, why did that man want me and Becca?" Ken asked. (He could talk better than Becca) "I don't know, Ken." I said as I stopped crying. "Mommy why cry?" Becca asked. "I don't know why, Becca." I said feeling bad because I cried in front of my children.

* * *

MWB: I'll make you more if I get Four reviews.


	2. Konecko is giving away her children

MWB: I do not own TMM but I do own Westley, Becca, Ken, and Koneko.

* * *

**The Day My Life Killed Me**

I am Koneko other know as the blue spirit and I was at a date with my boyfriend, Keiichiro Akasaka he is a very fine fellow if you ask me. My story starts with the day before my life killed me which was about the time Ichigo, the Mew Mew was born. I was 21 and feeling fine.

* * *

As I drove away I felt sad because I made Westley, the alien person angry and I wanted to go back and say I'm sorry and that he wouldn't have to find me anymore. I would give him Becca and Ken but in return I might have to leave with him to his house. I have to find him or he will find me. I was terrified that he would come out of nowhere and scare me. I do not like being scared. I was sad, mad, and terrified. I parked my car in my driveway, took my children out of my car, and ran into my house crying. I couldn't take being here with Westley stalking me and screaming at me asking for Becca and Ken. I went up to my room and jumped into my bed with my children in my room so I could make sure Westley doesn't take them away. I wish he was nicer to me and won't scream at me asking for my Children saying they're his children. I wish I knew their father but I'm positive they are not Westley's children. I went to Akasaka-kun's house and knocked on the door. Then the door opened and Akasaka-kun was at the door and I asked, "Akasaka, can you watch Becca and Ken for me?". "Who are they?" Akasaka asked, "Are they the little children behind you? How old are they?". "Yes, they are the little children behind me and they are both one year old. Ken can talk very well for being one while Becca is not as good at talking as Ken." I said. "They are so young. Who's children are they?" Akasaka asked. "They are my children and I don't know who their real father is." I answered, "Can you check their DNA and see who their real father is? I'm worried because this guy named Westley who says he's an alien says that Becca and Ken are his children.". "I'll try Koneko. I'll try." Akasaka said looking at Becca and Ken. "Ken, Becca, This is your guardian Akasaka, he will take care of you when mommy is gone. Is that alright with you?" I asked Becca and Ken. Ken said, "Yes, mommy it will be alright with me and Becca.". Becca nodded her head.

* * *

MWB: Is it good or not?


	3. Konecko Meets Ryou Shirogane

MWB: I do not own TMM but I do own Koneko, Westley, Becca, and Ken.

* * *

**The Day My Life Killed Me**

I am Koneko other know as the blue spirit and I was at a date with my boyfriend, Keiichiro Akasaka he is a very fine fellow if you ask me. My story starts with the day before my life killed me which was about the time Ichigo, the Mew Mew was born. I was 21 and feeling fine.

* * *

I gave Becca and Ken away and I couldn't believe I did that. I'm not fit to take care of Becca and Ken. I gave them away to my boyfriend Akasaka-kun. I needed to get away from Tokyo so I got on a plane and went to America. When I got there I went to a scientist named Dr. Shirogane and he was helpful because he listened to my story of course I was speaking in Japanese. He fond this Fossil of a Chimera Anima which I Know about because Westley says if I don't give him Becca and Ken He'll use a Chimera Anima on me. I was upset because Becca, Ken, and I are in trouble all because of me. I asked Dr. Shirogane if I could use his phone to call Akasaka and he said yes. So I took the phone and called Akasaka and said, "Akasaka can you bring Becca and Ken with you to America or did you find anyone to take care of them?". "I'll bring them to America with me. Why do we have to go to America? Is there something wrong?" he asked. "Just come. Becca, Ken, and I are in danger!" I said. Akasaka took Becca and Ken on a plane to America. They came to Dr. Shirogane's house, I told him where it is. "Akasaka, can you work with Dr. Shirogane?" I asked Akasaka and he nodded. Then a little boy entered the room and asked, "Papa, who are these people?". Dr. Shirogane must be the little child's father. "They are guests, Ryou." Dr. Shirogane said sounding sweet to the little boy named Ryou Shirogane. "I have to go get Becca and Ken! I forgot them in the car!" Akasaka said loudly. Ryou looked up at me and asked, "Who are Becca and Ken?". I answered kindly, "My children.". Ryou nodded. I was mad that I left Tokyo and came to America but I was also happy because I met Ryou Shirogane. Akasaka came back with Becca and Ken. Ryou looked at Becca and Ken and Becca smiled and said to Ryou, "You nice boy. I feel it. Something is more powerful that me. I feel it.". Ken nodded and said, "My sister is right Ryou is a nice boy and something is powerful here I think it's that fossil.". Everyone stared at Ken, even Becca did. "You talk right I don't I say other things." Becca said still staring blankly at her younger brother, Ken. "Ken? Ken? Ken? Becca? Becca? Becca?" Someone said but no one's mouth was moving. Ken and Becca looked up and saw Westley calling for them. "No! No! No!" Ken and Becca screamed being carried in the air towards Westley. "There he is! There is Westley! He is taking Ken and Becca away!" I screamed trying to get Her children from Westley. Everyone looked up at Westley holding Becca and Ken. Becca was on his back screaming while Ken was on his lap sleeping. "Westley you monster give Ken and Becca back!" I screamed.

* * *

MWB: Do you like it?


	4. Koneko is the first Mew Mew?

MWB: I do not own TMM but I do own Becca, Koneko, Ken, Blue Spirit, and Westley.

* * *

**The Day My Life Killed Me**

I am Koneko other know as the blue spirit and I was at a date with my boyfriend, Keiichiro Akasaka he is a very fine fellow if you ask me. My story starts with the day before my life killed me which was about the time Ichigo, the Mew Mew was born. I was 21 and feeling fine.

* * *

"I need them! I have something to show them if I could I would take you, Koneko my love." Westley said showing no emotion as usual. "NO! Give Becca and Ken Back, You monster! I would never ever love you!" I said staring into his eyes. Westley had emotions but he did not know how to show them. He said, "I can't let this happen! I won't let you die from my terrible emotions which will kill you, Koneko. But I don't want to kill you, Koneko my love. I need you to live!". Becca stopped screaming and Ken stopped sleeping. "More! More! More!" screamed Becca happily. "I do not want to hear you guys talking anymore, thank you!" Ken said. "I see." Westley said. "Who is this?" Ryou asked pointing to Westley. "I am Westley. Becca and Ken are MY children, Koneko!" Westley said with a grin. "They are not YOUR children, Westley!" I said then I turned around and walked out muttering to myself, "Westley is annoying, why does he want my children?". I said, "Blue Spirit Metamorphosis!" and spinned around three times then stop to revel my new outfit which was baby blue top with bright blue sleeves, a dark blue pair of pants with a light blue belt, and blue shoes. I also had new ears they were blondish cat ears and I had a tail a blondish cat tail. My hair was still Brown but had some streaks of every kind of blue. I was Mew Blue Power! I went into the room again to see Westley still with MY children. "Westley, give back the children or you'll be sorry!" I screamed. "Blue Rope!" I said and a weapon came into my hand, "Ribon Blue Slit!". I hit Westley with all my might and Westley went straight into the wall. "NO!" Westley said dropping Becca and Ken. I ran towards them and caught them before they landed on the floor. Everyone else was speechless because of what they were seeing.

* * *

MWB: Is it okay?


	5. Koneko is wondering

MWB: I do not own TMM but I do own Becca, Koneko, Ken, Blue Spirit, and Westley.

* * *

**The Day My Life Killed Me**

I am Koneko other know as the blue spirit and I was at a date with my boyfriend, Keiichiro Akasaka he is a very fine fellow if you ask me. My story starts with the day before my life killed me which was about the time Ichigo, the Mew Mew was born. I was 21 and feeling fine.

* * *

I turned around and said, "I am Blue Spirit, the one and only Spirit Mew.". I turned to face Westley again I grinned and said, "If I pay then you pay! Ribon Blue Slit!". I was attacking him and he was getting hurt. Then he left so I left the room and came back as Koneko again and asked, "What did I miss?". They all stood there with blank faces. "I'm a Spirit Mew?" I asked myself. Ryou looked up at me and asked tugging on my shirt, "Do you know who that person was?". "I don't know. I think she was an alien or something." I replied. A lot of 'Who was she' and 'What's a Mew?' were heard. I walked out of the room and into another room. "I wish I knew what happen the first time I met Westley. Should he be trusted or not?" I said to myself. I looked around the room and left the house walking to a hotel that I could sleep in at least for the night.


End file.
